Muramasa (dusza)
Muramasa Muramasa 'to mistyczny Zanpakutou, posiadający moc uwalniania cielesnych form innych Zanpakutou z dusz Shinigami. Wygląd ''Muramasa ma brązowe włosy z charakterystycznymi kosmykami krzyżującymi się na poziomie jego oczu, otoczonych ciemną obwódką. Ubrany jest w jasny płaszcz z owiniętym dookoła szyi futrem. Ma bardzo długie paznokcie, które służą do wykonywania swoistego Bakudou (wyciąga przed siebie rękę, prostuje palce i związuje cię niewidzialnymi nićmi). Rebelia Zanpaktou Po raz pierwszy widzimy go w jaskini gdzie ukrywają się Zanpaktou. Później na wzgórzu Sokyoku wyjaśnia on tam wtedy Shinigami że miecz Yamamoto nie chciał stanąć po ich stronie więc wraz z kapitanem został unieszkodliwiony.Następnie ukazuje się by przerwać walkę Sode no Shirayuki z Rukią tej pierwszej ratuje życie. Następnie rozmawia z Ichigo i tłumaczy mu że on też jest Zanpaktou. Doprowadza Ichigo to furii i ten go atakuje. Podczas walki Maramasa uwalnia miecz Ichigo. Dochodzi do walki pomiędzy Ichigo a jego Zanpakutou. Gdy Hollow przejął kontrolę nad Ichigo ten był zaskoczony jego możliwościami i postanowił go także uwolnić (W tym celu dostaje się do wewnętrznego świata Kurosakiego) nie spełniał on jednak jego oczekiwań więc usiłuje zabić Hollowa, którego ratuje Ichigo. Później Muramsa patrzy jak Ichigo pokonuje Zangetsu. Następnie Muramasę widzimy w lesie Hollowów gdzie pokonuje je i absorbuje, wyraźnie czegoś szuka. Później pojawia się w trakcie gonitwy Ichigo za Byakuyą. Ratuje go jednak Senbonzakura. Gdy Kuchiki zdradza Soul Society ten ściąga go do jaskini i biernie przygląda się jak kapitan pokonuje Sode no Shirayuki. Daje mu też pewne zadanie. Zapoczątkowana przez Muramasę rebelia Zanpakutou trwa nadal. Obecnie Muramasa nie żyje. Prawdziwy cel Muramasy Potem okazuje się, że rebelia Zanpakutou była jedynie przykrywką. Prawdziwym jego celem jest uwolnienie swojego mistrza Kougi, który został zapieczetowany przez swoją moc i splamienie honoru rodziny Kuchiki. Także Byakuya nie był zdrajcą, lecz chciał znać miejsce zapieczętowania Kougi - mógł to uczynić jedynie poprzez chwilowe sprzymierzenie się z Muramasą, gdyż muthumb|Hollow Muramasasiał zabić jego Shinigami. Kouga po uwolnieniu odtrącił Muramasę - złamał go, twierdząc że jest tylko narzędziem i zawsze może znaleźć zamiennik. Wdał się w walkę z Byakuyą, którą przegrał, gdyż nie umiał nawiązać prawidłowego kontaktu z swoim zanpakutou - naruszył te kontakty, mówiąc, że jest jego służącym i nie jest mu potrzebny. Po śmierci Kougi Muramasa zamienił się w Hollowa, chociaż nadal nawoływał imienia Shinigami. Wzywa on menosy z , którymi walczą shinigami . Jednak pod wpływem złości całe jego reiatsu materializuje się po pod postacią "muchomora" z którego wypływają Menosy. W środku zostaje uwięziony Ichigo. Tam też następuje walka w której "muchomor" rozpada się. W trakcie walki Muramasa zaczyna się topić w wodzie we wnętrzu reiatsu. Ichigo ratuje go i uciekają. Następnie widzimy scenę śmierci Muramasy już na zewnątrz. Moce Muramasy * '''Uwolnienie Zanpaktou Może on jak już zostało wspomniane uwolnić Zanpaktou z duszy Shinigami może też kontrolować tą formę do momentu gdy ta nie zostanie pokonana przez właściciela.Ale gdy ktoś inny zabije Zanpaktou to wtedy zanpaktou umiera wraz z shinigami. * Paraliż '''Potrafi wytwarzać swoistą falę energii która unieruchamia przeciwnika * '''Nici Może on też wytwarzać nici ze swoich paznokci i unieruchomić nimi przeciwnika (telekineza). Nici te nie zawsze są widoczne i do końca nie wiadomo w jaki sposób można je zobaczyć. Prawdopodobnie widać tylko ich odbicie(walka wewnątrz Ichigo , widać je szklanych budynkach),Można je pokonać uderzając w odbcie jakimś atakiem